1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the cutting, shouldering and sealing of strip webbing.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,757, relates to a knife sealer for thermoplastic film or sheet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,256 relates to a device for welding and cutting thermoplastic webs; U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,810 relates to a method and apparatus for preventing raveling of fabric ribbons along their cut side edges; U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,957 relates to a method and apparatus for cutting and edge-sealing thermoplastic woven fabrics; and Japanese Pat. No. 47-46633 relates to carpet hemming by fusing pile between rollers and slitting.
The problems in the art to which this invention apertains are the needs for an apparatus and method by which a strip webbing (strap) of nylon, polypropylene or other suitable webbing material can be fed longitudinally from a dispenser to the apparatus at which the webbing is cut into its desired length, its severed edges shouldered and sealed with a non-raveling finished edge which is also neat and uniform in appearance. The need for such a finished edge arises from the fact that the webbing is utilized in a host of securing functions, such as with backpacks, seatbelts, etc., and its edge is introduced through a buckle, clamp or other securing device, tightened and secured thereby. Since the edge of conventionally cut webbing is uneven, frayed and subject to unraveling, it is difficult to non-interferingly introduce such an edge through a buckle, clamp or other securing device.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to contribute to the solution of the discussed problems of the prior art by means of the apparatus and method of this invention by which the webbing can be longitudinally fed for cutting into a desired length, its edges shouldered and sealed with a smoothe and rounded shape constituting a non-raveling finished edge that is neat and uniform in appearance.